


Blowjobs for Breakfast

by kittys_devil



Series: Threesome Thursday [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs for breakfast...do you really need more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous jillian75 for the idea and for doing a great beta job for me!
> 
> I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line (or lack of in this case!).
> 
> Link to master list: [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)
> 
> Written for Threesome Thursday for Carliff_love  
> 

It was the same every morning. Tommy was to be up before both Adam and Isaac and on his knees waiting for them. It was Tommy’s choice where he waited for them. Somehow Adam always knew what he was thinking and would find him right away. Not that he tried to hide from them. As much as Adam demanded it, Tommy loved it. More like craved it, really. The rare mornings that Adam did not demand that Tommy be waiting, just made Tommy sulky and bitchy to everyone around him.

Tommy was up extra early today for some reason. He was on his knees, waiting, just like Adam and Isaac liked him, sitting back on his heels, his head down, hands in his lap and waiting. Today his room of choice was the living room. He sits in the middle of the room, listening to them upstairs waking up, steps on the floor moving around. Tommy’s cock twitched slightly, knowing what is coming soon but he didn’t dare touch it, not until Adam gave him permission.

Tommy can hear Isaac’s softer footsteps walking down the stairs but he does not dare move. When he sees Isaac finally standing before him, he smiles slightly. Isaac reaches down lifting Tommy’s head up to look him in the eye. Isaac leans down, kissing his lover hot and fast before breaking away.

After Isaac releases his hold on Tommy’s chin, Tommy leans back, looking up waiting for the okay as he licks his lips. Isaac is flushed and already hard, watching how needy Tommy’s eyes look right now. Tommy grabs at Isaac’s hips, pulling him towards him even move. Tommy flicks the tip of Isaac’s cock before grabbing the base and running his tongue around the swollen head. Tommy relaxes his jaw, taking Isaac into his mouth as Isaac threads his fingers thru Tommy’s hair just for something to hold onto. Tommy hums against Isaac’s cock from the pressure on his hair. He can feel Isaac’s hips start to move slowly.

Tommy has no idea that Adam has walked into the room until he feels another pair of hands on his head. He can feel Adam’s cock pressing against his back as he leans over Tommy, kissing Isaac. Tommy works Isaac’s cock in and out of his mouth as the two men kiss above him. Tommy hears the kiss break and feels Adam’s hands tighten on his hair.

“Open up for him pretty; show Isaac how good you can take him.” Adam growls into Tommy’s ear as he pulls him up straighter.

Tommy can hear the incoherent sounds coming from Isaac as he relaxes his jaw and throat, taking in more and more of his cock. He feels Adam’s grip on his head relax as he removes one hand to slowly stroke his own cock.

Tommy moans are muffled as Isaac’s hips move faster and faster as he is ramming his cock into Tommy’s waiting mouth. He can feel Isaac getting closer and closer until Tommy can taste the bitter taste flood his mouth. He keeps sucking until he can feel Isaac’s knees begin to wobble.

As soon as Isaac is gone, Adam is standing in front of him. His body is flushed and needy as he doesn’t even give Tommy time to think about it, before he is pushing his cock past Tommy’s swollen and abused lips.

Adam is rougher and harder on him than Isaac is, but Tommy would not have it any other way. He lets Adam use his mouth as he wants, pushing his cock in harder and further each time. Tommy can feel the lightheaded feeling coming on as his air is momentarily cut off with each thrust from Adam. Just before it becomes too much for Tommy to take, Adam pulls back coming over Tommy’s face as he sits there taking it, mouth open and waiting.

Tommy falls forward onto his hands, unable to sit on his knees any longer. His legs are too shaky to try to move and both Adam and Isaac know this. They help him up laying him on the nearby couch. Tommy is shocked when Isaac drops to his knees taking Tommy’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Tommy knows they will take care of him, but usually it’s not this sudden. The overwhelming sensation of Isaac’s hot mouth on his cock while Adam licks his way into Tommy’s mouth is more than he can take. It’s only a moment later when he is coming hard down Isaac’s throat.

Tommy wakes up some time later in bed between Isaac and Adam. He knows Adam has rules, yet he wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


End file.
